A night at the theater
by GavrocheLesMis
Summary: Eponine takes Gavroche to the movies, but is in for a big surprise! Pon-Vroche teamwork!


A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please review it!

Sorry if it sounds 'too proper or anything', it was a story for school that I wrote that I just changed slightly. Hope you enjoy it! I just love Ponine and Vroche! Also sorry about the movie theater and stuff being all 21st century and stuff and not 19th, but I thought it made a good topic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Les Miserables! That credit goes to the UNBEATABLE Victor Hugo! :D

* * *

"Come on, Eponine, hurry up!" said Gavroche as he tugged his sister into the theater. The movie was going to start soon, and Gavroche didn't want to miss any of it.

Eponine followed her brother, pulling her hat down over her eyes in case she saw anyone she knew. She was embarrassed to be seen with Gavroche, with his torn pants and messed up hair.

"All right, I'm walking as fast as I want to!"

"Walk faster," said Gavroche exasperatedly as he dragged her into the theater, running to claim two seats in the back, in a secluded area that could be easily overlooked. Eponine couldn't help smiling at her brother's excitement.

"See," said Eponine, "these seats aren't bad, there was no need to rush in."

She sat down, slumping in her chair. She was extremely tired from staying up studying for her exams. The only reason she was at the movies tonight was because her brother wouldn't give her any quiet until she'd take him. Now, she was glad she went; sitting there was very relaxing.

She felt her eyes start to close, and she allowed them to, thinking she'd only rest her eyes until the movie began.

When she opened her eyes again, after what seemed like a minute, she found the movie was over and the screen was empty and white. It was flickering and cast an ominous glow over the rows of seats. Aside from the screen, there was no light in the theater and it was fairly dark. She turned next to her to see Gavroche, but to her surprise, he wasn't there.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes in a bit of shock, wondering where her brother could have gone. She stood still for a minute, deciding the best place to check would be the lobby, and that Gavroche probably went out to get something to eat.

"Why didn't he wake me up?" she wondered. She walked to the theater door, pushing it and getting no movement from it.

"Oh, I know, its a pull door," she thought to herself. She grabbed the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"No, I'm locked in!" she said out loud. She looked at her watch. "11:58? I was asleep for the whole movie! What happened to Gavroche?" She marched around the theater, checking every seat, calling Gavroche's name, and returned with no luck.

"Gavroche! Where are you? 'Vroche?" Eponine called desperately. She heard a rustle behind her and whipped around to face the movie screen.

"Gavroche?"

She walked towards the screen cautiously, examining the curtains hanging next to it. Finding nothing, she concluded it was a rat, shuddered, and walked back towards the movie theater door. Her next thought was to get out, call the police, and find Gavroche. But how would she get out?

She heard another rustling sound and didn't want to turn around and see some rodent, so she remained facing the door. After the rustling sound, she heard muffled footsteps, and she whipped around fast enough to see something -or someone- ducking behind a row of seats.

"W-who…who's there!" she asked fearfully, backing herself up against the door as much as she could.

"T-tell me who you are!" she said. Getting no response, she gathered enough courage to take a step forward, toward whoever it was that was hiding.

"When I find out who you are, I'm calling the police on you!" she shouted, immediately cursing herself afterwards. It occurred to her that if this person had a gun, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her after she said that. She took another step forward and nothing happened, so she kept moving towards the person.

She heard the person start to move again, and her heart leapt into her throat. She looked around herself in a panic, not knowing which way the intruder went. She walked quickly back to the door, frantically hoping someone had unlocked it and she could escape from the theater.

Then, Eponine's watch beeped to signal the start of a new day and someone laid hands on both of her shoulders. Eponine shrieked; spun around and smacked the person so quickly that whoever it was fell down to the floor in surprise and possibly, pain.

"OUUCH!"

Eponine recognized that voice.

"Gavroche?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, its me! What did you that for?" he asked angrily, standing up and rubbing his face.

"What did I do that for?" she almost yelled at him. "You gave me heart attack! What did YOU do that for?" She sank down into a seat, trembling and trying to comprehend the situation.

"It was just a joke!" Gavroche whined. "But that really hurt, 'Ponine!"

Eponine couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm sorry Gavroche! You really scared me! I didn't know where you were, and I didn't know you were inside the theater with me. Where were you when I called the first time?"

"I was behind the screen," he replied. "There was a cool little space I could fit into back there. "

Eponine smiled bigger at her brother. He could be so adorable sometimes. She took off his hat and ruffled his hair, attempting to clean it up a bit more. She watched as he tried to get his hat back, eventually succeeding to grab it from her and slap it back on his head. He yawned.

" 'Ponine, can we go home now?"

"I wish we could, Gavroche. But we got locked in, I don't know how we can get out. We might have to spend the night in the theater," she said solemnly.

"What's up with that?" Gavroche asked, pointing at the projection box. "Why's it not playing any movies?"

Eponine ignored his last question because she had an idea.

"Gavroche, get on my shoulders," she said, bending down and motioning for him to climb on.

"What? No! Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just trust me, 'Vroche. Do it, and we might be able to get out of here."

He hesitantly climbed onto Eponine's shoulders. "Now what, genius?"

"Now," said Eponine, "slide open the window of the projection room. See if you can climb out through it."

Gavroche slid open the window of the projection room with great difficulty. He called down to Eponine:

"Its sticky, I don't want to climb through there!" His protest was answered with a glare from his sister, so he reluctantly climbed into the projection room, knocking over a trash can and a empty popcorn container. He leaned through the hole, seeing it would be too hard to get Eponine up through the window.

"I don't think I can pull you up through here, 'Ponine! I'll run and fetch someone to unlock the theater door, okay?" he called down to her. She nodded, and he opened the projection door quickly, running into the hall.

He immediately received a strange look from a janitor, who looked like he was a teenager that was forced to work the night shift.

"How did you get in there?" said the janitor. Gavroche explained his story as quickly as he could, and the janitor took him to see his manager, who had the keys. Gavroche had to explain his story once more, then the manager went with him to open the theater.

He was greeted with a happy look from Eponine, who gave him a relieved kiss on his cheek, which a red handprint was starting to form on, as he made his disgusted face. But he was actually happy to have such a caring sister.

Eponine took Gavroche's hand as they walked down the street back to their house, thinking maybe her brother wasn't as embarrassing as she made him out to be.

She looked at him for a moment as he glanced back at her, and a look of knowing passed between them, a look that can only be shared by a brother and sister such as them.


End file.
